Between Them
by simplypink
Summary: It was like every Friday. Sleepover day. That is till Miley decides to listen in on Lilly and Oliver's conversation. Can she handle what is truely going on between her two best friends.


AU: Another Loliver Post a thon story!

Dissy: Hannah Montana...I simply don't own.

Between Them

Miley got out of the car and wished her dad a goodnight. She slowly made her way up Lilly's driveway, overnight bag in hand. It was late almost midnight Miley realized as she checked her phone. She had just gotten home from a dinner with her backup dancers. And though she was tired, it was Friday which was sleepover day for the three of them. Them being the group of friends consisting of herself, Lilly Truscott, and Oliver Oken.

Miley walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door. She shifted in her Ugg boots and knocked again on the door. There was no answer. Miley considered ringing the door bell, but realized that Lilly's mom was probably asleep. And Miley knew that Heather was not the kind of mom who would be happy about being woken up at midnight.

It wasn't a country courtesy to walk into someone's house without being invited in. But Miley wasn't about to stand out side knocking on the door waiting for Lilly or Oliver to hear her.

She slowly stepped in and wiped her boots on the welcome mat. Miley laid her bag on the front dining room table. Glancing around she couldn't see either of her best friends. Miley walked to the start of the staircase and glanced upward trying to see if there was any light shining from a bedroom. But the upstairs was pitch black.

"There is no possible way they are asleep already!" she stated out loud to herself and started searching the downstairs rooms for her friends. She made her way down the hall and started checking rooms.

Lilly's mom office, the bathroom, and the two spare guest rooms were dark and empty. As Miley made her way into the living room she finally found traces of life. Oliver's sleeping bag, his polo shirt, and a pair of his jeans were thrown on the couch. She looked down and saw that Lilly's sleeping bag was right next to his. The TV had been put on mute but was still showing infomercials.

Miley called out "Lils? Doughnut?" But there was no answer. She slowly walked into the kitchen where it was more then obvious Oliver had invaded. There were different kinds of snack foods and many dirty dishes piled in the sink. She looked at the mess that covered the kitchen counters. An empty pint of vanilla chocolate checkerboard ice cream held two spoons and a box of cereal had spilled onto the floor.

"Jeez guys…party hard?!" Miley laughed and jumped over the trail of cereal. As she looked up out onto the porch she saw Lilly and Oliver. Backs to her they were sitting on far edge of Lilly's pool. Lilly's fire pit was set at a gentle glow and Miley could barely make out her friends forms.

Miley made her way to the French doors that led out to Lilly's backyard. Miley was about to yell out to friends. She began to say, "Hey Ya'll." But she stopped midway because she suddenly heard her name being brought up in their conversation.

Miley stepped out quietly and closed the door in the same manner. Sure there was that little voice that told her not to spy, but what person wouldn't want to hear what their best friends are saying about them.

She carefully walked behind the shrubs that bordered the wall of the backyard. As she got closer to Lilly and Oliver she tried her best to understand their conversation. Lilly was talking quietly as Oliver made circles underwater with his feet. Miley finally reached an area where it was dark enough for her to hide but close enough to hear them.

"Do you think Miley forgot?" Lilly asked Oliver. Oliver kicked his feet in the water and shook his head, "Nah she's just late is all." Lilly gave a nod, "Do you think I should call her?" Oliver turned and looked at Lilly he put an arm around her and laughed. "Stop worrying it's sleepover night! She'll be here."

Miley's eyebrows came together as she saw Lilly relax under Oliver's touch. Miley craned her neck to the right so she could see Oliver's fingers tracing random squiggles around Lilly's bare arm. To Miley's surprise Lilly didn't fidget away from Oliver. Lilly didn't even give him an annoyed nudge. Lilly just sat there relaxed as Oliver smiled down at her.

"What?" Lilly asked. Oliver broke into a full grin, "Nothing." Lilly then matched his own smile, "What!? Tell me!" Oliver's smile faded as his eyes dropped down as he glanced away quickly. Lilly reached out and touched Oliver's cheek.

From her hiding place Miley slowly squatted in confusion. She had never seen her friends this way. Not with each other. Acting so…intimate. Miley watched as Lilly's thumb stroked Oliver's skin softly.

Oliver brought up his head and smiled at Lilly. He gave a small laugh, "You're cute." Miley's face became contorted again as the words Oliver spoke slowly registered in her brain. Miley slowly waited for Lilly to reply with a snappy comment. But Miley wasn't expecting Lilly to let out a very small giggle.

WHAT! Miley's head was spinning in confusion. Where's the snappy comeback Lilly? Where's the "Well you're a dork!" Miley silently yelled out to Lilly. What's wrong with you two! This is to weird, Miley finally concluded and she slowly started to stand up.

Maybe it was time to sneak back to the French doors and pretend she just got there. But before Miley had gotten onto her feet, Oliver reached over to Lilly and brought his lips to hers.

Miley's mouth fell open and her eyes stared widely as her two best friends scooted closer to each other. Miley's breath hitched in her throat and she fell back down to her knees. She landed on a twig and a loud snap echoed through the backyard.

Lilly broke away from Oliver and glanced around, "What was that?" Miley quietly planted her stomach against the cold dirt. She remained motionless.

Though Miley couldn't see them she could hear them perfectly from where she was laying.

In a low whisper that didn't sound anything like Oliver he responded back to Lilly. "It's probably nothing…a raccoon or something." It was quiet for a couple of seconds and then Miley heard a soft smack of lips.

Miley inwardly gagged, Oliver and Lilly! Her two best friends were making out not more than 5 feet away and she could hear them. This was to weird. It must be some wacky dream. But when Miley pinched herself she wasn't transported out of this crazy situation. She was just reassured the world had gone mad when a low moan and soft whimper came from the two people in front of her.

Miley continued laying there on the ground. "What is happening", she asked herself. Her thoughts seemed jumbled. And then the reality hit her. Where they sneaking around behind her back!? Miley's stomach burned with anger and betrayal. How could they.

"Ollie" Lilly's voice finally spoke. Her ragged breath was almost disturbing to Miley. Oliver growled out an annoyed, "What?"

"We can't …what if Miley comes out here!" Lilly's voice quivered slightly. Oliver let out a frustrated sigh.

Silence once again covered the backyard. Miley could hear Lilly and Oliver's feet treading water. And she wondered if they were playing footsy now.

Miley slowly sat up on her elbows enough to see between two branches of the shrub. Lilly was sitting practically on Oliver's lap and Oliver had slowly encircled her in a hug position. Miley saw Lilly's hand gripping Oliver pajama top. While Oliver planted kisses on top of Lilly's head.

But this time Miley didn't feel like she was about to vomit. The faces of her two best friends were almost heart breaking. Their faces were plastered with need and disappointment. Miley shifted a bit and gave a small smile as she watched Oliver close his eyes as he slightly rocked Lilly in his arms.

Miley watched as the pair simply were enjoying their moment. It was almost romantic…

Lilly glanced up at Oliver and gave his jaw a small kiss. Oliver's eyes opened and almost sparkled down at Lilly. She slowly took her feet out of the water and untangled herself from Oliver.

For the first time Miley wanted to yell at Lilly not to act normally, but to go back and continue the lovey dovey moment.

But Lilly didn't stand up she simply reached over to where a small hand towel was and dried off her feet.

Miley gave a small clap of glee from her hiding place.

Lilly then turned around back to Oliver who was staring at her intensely. Lilly gave a small smile, which seemed to brighten Oliver's mood. "Come here," Oliver said softly and he motioned to Lilly to join him again. Lilly crawled back to Oliver and he leaned down so his back was against the cement but his feet were still in the pool.

Miley wondered what was about to happen. And surprisingly wasn't about to be sick if they were going to start making out again. But they didn't and all Lilly did was stretch herself horizontally on top of Oliver. Her head on his stomach and her back also against the cement. Miley watched as Oliver started playing with Lilly's hair.

Lilly's eyes started to close almost as if Oliver was luring her into a slumber each time he touched a strand.

"Lils?" Oliver suddenly spoke. Lilly's eyes remained closed but she responded, "Yeah." Miley sat up a bit more so she could see Oliver's face.

"I want to be with you…" he spoke softly. Miley looked back to Lilly, who's face was frozen.

Miley wanted to yell out to her best friend, "Say something! Can't you see he likes likes you!" But somehow she managed to keep her mouth shut.

"Oliver…"Lilly started but stopped. Miley looked at Lilly's face and saw tears falling down her face. Amazingly this almost brought tears to Miley too. How could she not have noticed them falling for each other! How could she not notice the longing they had for each other.

"You know we can't." Lilly finally stated. Oliver bit his lip and turned his head away from Lilly. His hand still stroking her hair softly, he let out a long sigh.

"Ols" Lilly's eyes opened slightly. "Yeah Lils?" Oliver asked back. "You know I do want to be with you right…"

Miley looked back to Oliver who gave a small smile to the stars. "Yeah Lilly I know…"

Miley was now extremely confused as she tried to figure out what had just happened. She had just watched her two best friends somewhat go behind her back. They had just admitted there feelings to each other. But what Miley couldn't figure out what was holding them back. Why did Lilly say they couldn't…?

Miley stood up on her knees; she pushed aside a branch and watched as Lilly reached behind her to Oliver. Who took his free hand and intertwined it with Lilly's. Miley squinted at her friends trying to make out any clues written on their faces.

Oliver suddenly spoke with such firmness that his voice sounded as if it was coming from a father. "Do you think we could've been together if we never met her?"

Miley's head dropped. She was the reason.

Lilly pushed herself up off of him. She fiddled with his fingers and gave a small smile. "Probably."

Miley stood in shock. It felt as if someone had just shot her in the stomach. She was the reason. The reason why her friends never stuck with a steady relationship. Miley felt selfish and conceited. Was she really that caught up in her own life that she didn't see what was obvious for the two of them! How could she have ignored the glances or the secret smiles that they often exchanged? She nervously gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat.

"But think about it Oliver…" Lilly suddenly spoke. There was a long pause as if Lilly was trying to find a reason why there was an advantage of having Miley around. After all her and Oliver had been best friends since preschool. It wasn't like Miley had contributed to there life long friendship.

Oliver gave a chuckle and stated the obvious, "Miley's our best friend." Lilly laughed, "Yes she is; which is exactly why we can't be together." Her tone became more serious, "I'd feel horrible. Selfish even. For her to be there. There's no way our friendship would stay the same."

From her hiding place Miley had started silently crying. It was true she realized. It be weird to have them go out. She thought back to when she had first saw them kiss not more then 10 minutes ago. She was disgusted. And she'd be the third wheel. How would any trio time be the same if they started dating? Would they still act the same? Would they make out randomly in front of her? Or ask her to leave them alone? Miley's shoulders shook. Could she handle losing her best friends to each other?

Oliver gave an understanding nod. "It just sucks…" Lilly looked at him confused, "What does Ols?" He locked eyes with her, "The fact that we are both ready and willing to be with each other. But we can't because we'd hate to lose Miley."

Lilly sucked in her cheeks and made a popping noise, "It's a valid reason." "Yeah…" Oliver agreed quietly.

They sat there looking at each other. For the second time that night Oliver leaned over and brought his lips to Lilly's. The kiss was short; as they broke apart there foreheads came together.

Miley wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. She stood now, not really caring if the shrub was big enough to cover her tall height.

Lilly whispered, "I love you." And Oliver kissed the tip of her nose gently. "I love you too."

Miley made her way back to the French doors and took one last glance at her friends. Their foreheads still touching and they were slowly caressing each others faces with their hands. Miley shook her head and opened the doors.

Her footing felt wrong as she stumbled her way out of the kitchen. Her head was spinning and all she really wanted to do was fall asleep. She wanted this to be a dream. She wanted it to be Thursday again. She wanted everything to go back to normal.

Miley looked back down the hallway which she had entered from. She could run. All she would have to do was call up her father. Saying that she wasn't feeling well. This in a way was true. Her stomach was switching between puking in disgust about Lilly and Oliver and having butterflies fly around because she was actually happy about them together.

In utter defeat Miley collapsed on top of the couch which was covered with Oliver's sleeping bag. Miley angrily gripped the bag and threw it to the ground. She couldn't leave. If she left Lilly would be terribly upset with her. Nobody was supposed to bail on sleepover night. It was a rule that they all promised to obey.

She pushed her face into the cushion. "Maybe I can suffocate myself." She mumbled.

Miley turned to her side. "Should I understand?" she asked out loud. "They've been here for me since I moved here. They're my best friends. We always said we'd do anything for each other. Maybe they need to help each other more then I need to help them. Maybe they are put on this Earth to love each other." She rambled. "They've kept my secret. They're part of the family. They've been there for me. They've been with me through thousands of boyfriends. Crazy stalkers. Bad grades. Tour dates. Long study sessions. They've been there…cheering me on."

Miley sighed depressingly; the answer to her question was being answered by the truth. She wasn't being fair. They had done so much for her in the past. Everyday they kept her happy and going. "In reality" she stated to herself, "they deserve one thing to themselves. Each other."

She contemplated about getting back up, walking through the French doors and saying it was okay for them to go out. But if she would step out and do that she would have to explain how she new about their romantic exchange.

Her energy was drained. She couldn't bear to get up. "I'll tell them eventually…" she yawned. Miley's eyes closed in exhaustion. It had been a difficult half hour.

Oliver held the door open for Lilly. Who was fiercely repeating, "I'm so pissed. She bailed on us! ON SLEEPOVER DAY!" Oliver tried putting a hand on her shoulder. But she walked off stomping to her living room.

"Lillay!" Oliver laughed and he chased after her. When he wrapped an arm around her waist she gave a hard, "SHHH!"

Oliver looked up and saw Miley sleeping on the couch. His grip loosened around Lilly's waist. He gave an awkward cough and took a step back from her.

"Guess she remembered…" Lilly said as she trotted to the couch. She lay down on the arm of the couch and motioned Oliver to come over.

"Miles!" they both whispered down to their sleeping friend. Miley gave a grumble and shushed them.

"Miley!" Lilly exclaimed. Miley lifted her head up and blinked. "Hey guys…"

"Hey" they both smiled down at her. "Busy night?" Oliver asked as Miley took a large yawn.

"You could say that." Miley threw her head back onto the cushion. Lilly looked up and Oliver and mouthed a "Let her sleep."

Oliver stood up first. Lilly rubbed Miley's head for a second, "Go back to bed Miles. I'm just happy you didn't forget about us." Lilly got up and started walking to Oliver. His hand folded into hers.

Miley's brain turned on. "Guys…" Miley clearly hollered towards them. They both turned back towards Miley. Lilly shoving her and Oliver's clasped hands behind her back.

Miley lifted her head and stared at her friends. "You guys are my best friends. I want both of you to know that I'd never forget about you. I'd never want to take something away from you two. You guys have always been there for me. And whatever happens I want both of you guys to be happy. Even if you can't always be with me, I want to make sure you'll be there for each other."

Lilly turned and looked at Oliver. He was staring at Miley blankly.

Lilly turned back to Miley who was beginning to drop to the cushion again. "Okay Miley" Lilly smiled, "We promise."

Lilly brought her and Oliver's hands from behind her. Oliver gave her fingers a tight squeeze and they made their way back to kitchen.

Miley opened her eyes as they started to leave hand in hand. A smile spread across her face.

Once the pair was in kitchen Miley whispered, "I promise I won't get in the way."

Her stomach gave a final flip of joy for her two best friends.

They found each other. They found happiness.

AU: reviews are welcomed with open arms.


End file.
